Scout's Honor
by PFTones3482
Summary: Takes place immediately after the end scene for "Not What He Seems," so there are spoilers for the episode! Grunkle Stan needs to have a word with a certain niece. Stan and Mabel bonding. One-Shot, also posted on my Tumblr account.


**Spoilers for **_**Not What He Seems **_**in this story. This is also posted on my Tumblr, but this one has minor modifications. **

**Very brief, but meaningful. It's just something I needed to write to tithe me over to the next episode. Mabel and Stan bonding!**

**I legit cried when Mabel started crying. Like there were tears streaming down my face. That's my baby we're talking about. I want to snuggle that child so much.**

**I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Stan wasn't sure where Dipper had run off to. He probably was sitting up in the attic, feeling betrayed, or maybe stomping through the woods to try and get rid of his anger, which was completely understandable after all that had happened.

Soos had gone home, on Stan's insistence. The young man had been put through enough that day and Stan knew it would take a lot for the handy man to forgive him.

Stanley had given him a long stare and then silently walked up the stairs, probably heading towards his old room, the room that Dipper and Mabel had once fought over.

Stan winced and slid his fez back on his head, picking his way out of the rubble filled room with great care.

Mabel.

Against all odds, against everything she knew, despite what Dipper had said….she had trusted him enough to put her life on the line. And that meant more to Stan than the girl could possibly realize.

He stumbled up the steps wearily and slowly slid the vending machine shut, leaning his forehead against the cold metal and taking a deep breath. He didn't know how long he had before the government agents showed up at the Shack again, but he was so tired of running and lying and wasn't sure if he could keep doing it.

His lying had almost gotten the kids killed. And if that had happened, he never would have forgiven himself. Despite what Dipper might think now, Stan adored those kids with all of his heart.

He turned around and surveyed the gift shop, smiling with relief as he took in the very small amounts of damage. It could have been much worse, he knew.

The con artist sighed and adjusted his glasses, instinctively moving towards the rooftop entrance they had all been laughing on only that morning.

His bandaged fingers pressed open the hatch and he froze upon hearing the stifled sobs and sniffs coming from the roof. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open the rest of the way, climbing out and sitting down a slight distance away from his great niece.

Her hands were clutched tightly around Waddles and her hair was mussed up and somewhat charred. Stan grimaced as he spotted the cuts littering her tear stained cheeks and he clasped his fingers in his lap.

"Listen, Mabel…."

She glanced up, her eyes watery. "Grunkle Stan. I…I do trust you…but I just…."

Her voice cracked and Stan flinched, scooting closer to the girl as she squeezed Waddles to her chest. "I never wanted you kids to get hurt, honey. I swear to you. I care about you and your brother more than you could possibly know. If I had known…"

He held out a hand towards her and swallowed, shutting his eyes. "If I had known," he whispered, turning his head away, "that you kids would find the journal and get the other one from Gideon…if I had known it would put you in this much danger…I would never have let you stay here."

A small hand settled in his larger one and he opened his eyes, startled to find Mabel holding his fingers tightly. Her eyes were latched on Waddles as she spoke.

"I'm pretty sure Dipper hates me now," she murmured, hiccupping, "but…the way you looked at me…it made me realize that you were desperate and needed help."

She lifted her gaze to meet his and gave him a wobbly smile. "You've never asked for help before, so I knew…I knew it was serious."

Stan just looked at her for a moment as the girl studied him. Setting Waddles on the rooftop, she stood up and stepped in front of him carefully, her eyes searching his. "I trust you. You wouldn't have fought so hard for us before or helped us so much if you didn't really care. Even if you aren't actually Stan Pines…."

Her lips quivered and she threw her arms around his neck, sniffling. "I still love you," she whispered into his ear.

Stan swallowed hard, wrapped his arms around the girl in a warm embrace, and rubbed her back, keeping one eye on the pig to make sure he stayed put on the roof. "I love you too, kiddo," he choked out.

"I'm sorry Dipper didn't believe you," Mabel whispered, relaxing her grip but not letting go completely.

"Your brother is stubborn," Stan said, shaking his head. "Like me. Give him some time, sweetie."

Mabel nodded and let go of Stan, sitting down next to him and leaning heavily on his side as she pulled Waddles back into her lap. Stan wrapped a comforting arm around her and the girl glanced up at him.

"I'll give him time," she promised. "But when he's ready…you have to tell us the whole truth. Promise?"

Stan looked her in the eye and gently swept a piece of glass from her sweater. "Scout's honor," he said sincerely, both hands visible to the girl.

She smiled at the reference, a real Mabel smile, and the two leaned together, quietly enjoying the momentary peace.

* * *

**Short, but I didn't think it needed to be longer. This episode actually made me sob. I was shaking so badly at the end of it. **

**And the "scout's honor" thing is a throwback to the episode **_**Fight Fighters, **_**when Mabel was helping Grunkle Stan overcome his fear of heights. **

**I would have no problem with people more talented than me drawing this scene. Like none. At all. *cough cough hint hint***

**Reviews would be awesome. **


End file.
